Party Kiss
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: One kiss at a party lead to happy and blessed consequences. Mondler one-shot.
AUTHORS NOTE: [Mondler high school AU] This is supposed to be based off of Degrassi junior high, episode 'It's late!' but FRIENDS form. Taking place in high school Monica was never fat and she's 14(Never done it before): best friende with Rachel and Phoebe, Ross is her brother(Why would he not be ?!) Chandler has a crush on her. Joey is incuded too but not until later on and they all live close in Long Island. Ross and Rachel are dating as well as Joey and Phoebe.

Chapter one: Prologue.

[SCENE: Lincoln High at passing time]

RACHEL: Hey Mon, Mindy's throwing a party tonight. You should come.

MONICA: I, I don't know.

PHOEBE: Come on Mon, it will be fun. Cute guys, wine...

MONICA: OK, fine.

RACHEL: Yay! See you tonight.

[SCENE: Mindy's party. Mondler are in one of the bedrooms talking alone]

CHANDLER: So Mon, what are you going to do this summer?

[Monica was just about to answer when Chandler started to kiss her and he stuck his tounge down her throat.]

MONICA: What are you doing?

CHANDLER: Showing you what love means. My parents never loved me so I'm showing you, what I think of love.

[Not realizing what to do next- because of their acohol induced minds, Monica pulled Chandler on top of her. Clothes coming off and thrown on the floor.]

A month later.

MONICA: My period, it's late!

RACHEL: Monica, you've been sick for the past two weeks and your period Is late. Take the test.

PHOEBE: You know Mon, she's right.

MONICA: Alright, alright.

[Monica takes the test. Then comes back five minutes later crying]

MONICA: It's postive.

RACHEL: Oh my god! Who's the father?

MONICA: You can't tell anyone, but it's Chandler.

PHOEBE: Chandler, our friend? [Monica nodded] When did this happen?

MONICA: At the party last month.

RACHEL: Oh, Mon you are gonna be a mom. I'm so happy for you!

MONICA: I know!

[All three girls hug]

(An hour later, Monica goes to the beauty salon that her mom works at)

MONICA: Is it true that girls can get pregnant, when they have sex for the first time?

MRS. GELLER: No. That's false.

[Monica ran off crying as she could hear her mother call out her name. Now she's in fetal position, in her bedroom and clutching the positive pregnancy test in her hand]

MRS. GELLER: Let me in Monica, I'm your mother!

[Monida got up and unlocked her bedroom door.]

MRS. GELLER: Sweetie, what's wrong?

[Monica hands her the box with the positive pregnancy test in it]

MRS. GELLER: Oh Monica, Sweetie. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

MONICA: I- I just found out this afternoon.

[Monica starts to cry more as her mother held her close.]

MRS. GELER: Who's the father?

MONICA: Cha-, Cha-. Chandler.

MRS. GELLER: I need to tell your father about this.

MONICA: You can't, Dad will kill hi-m. I'll tell him. Please.

MRS. GELLER: OK Sweetie, call me if you need something. Goodnight.

MONICA: Goodnight Mom.

A week later.

MONICA: I'm pregnant!

[Ross stares and Mr. Geller gasps since his little HarMonica got pregnant at 14 years old.]

MR. GELLER: Who's the father?

MONICA: Cha- Chandler.

ROSS: I'm gonna kick his fucking ass, for getting my little sister pregnant!

RACHEL: Ross, calm down.

The next day at PM.

MR. GELLER: What the hell were you thinking, getting my daughter pregnant, Chandler? I trusted you!

CHANDlER: I'm, I'm sorry Mr. Geller.

JACK: Now she's going to be alone.

CHANDLER: No she won't. I love her, I'm so in love with your daughter.

MR. GELLER: I know you do Son. Welcome to the family. Judy and I am going to support you and Monica all the way throughout this pregnancy. I have never seen my little girl this happy in a long time.

4 months(17 weeks)

DOCTOR: Are you ready to find out what you are having?

MONICA: Oh, yes!

[Doctor moves the wand around on her growing belly]

DOCTOR: It's a girl.

[Monica's hand went immediately to her mouth and Chandler smile big.]

5 months.(22 weeks)

MONICA: Chandler, I've just realized that our little girl is going to be here soon. And we haven't picked out any names yet.

CHANDLER: It's a good thing you asked me that, because I have some names picked out.

PHOEBE/RACHEL: Come on, spill!

CHANDLER: Julia, Serena, Lily, Marie, Kendra, Carly, and Lorraine.

MONICA: Our baby definitely sounds like a Lorraine!

(Wraps her arms around him and he kissed her)

6 months(26 weeks)

CHANDLER: You are so beautiful Mon, you know that right?

(Monica laughed then kissed him)

MONICA: I love you so much.

CHANDLER[To her baby bump]: Hi little kicky, my god you act so much like your mommy already.

7 months(31 weeks)

MONICA: I hope you had a good 16th birthday today.

CHANDLER: I did, gorgeous girlfriend who is having our baby in 9 weeks, great parents and bestfriends.

MONICA: You are my soulmate.

8th months(35 weeks)

MRS. GELLER[Reading mail]: Hey Honey.

MONICA: Have you and Father thought about me and Chandler moving in together yet?

MRS. GELLER: Enough, you two may be having a baby but you are only fifteen.

MONICA[Grabbing her purse]: I'm going out for a walk.

MRS. GELLER: Be careful so that you don't go into labor.

9 months.(40 weeks.)

MRS. GELLER: Only two more days. How are you feeling?

MONICA: Uncomfortable.

MRS. GELLER: It will be over soon then you get to hold your and Chandler's daughter.

[Monica smilled.]

MONICA: I know!

[That evening. Monica shot up in bed.]

CHANDLER: Mon, are you alright?

MONICA: My water just broke.

CHANDLER: Let's get you to the hospital.

After three hours, their baby girl Lorraine Rachel Bing was born. She looked just like Monica did as a baby.

"And that was how I was born" Five year-old Lorraine finished.

CHANDLER: Here comes the airplane[Fed Baby Anthony his mushed up carrots as the baby moved around in his baby swing]

He was now 20, and Monica, 19. Still young parents but he wouldn't change it for the world.

[Enter Monica]

MONICA: I have some news.

CHANDLER: And...

MONICA[Played with her diamond wedding ring]: I'm pregnant.

CHANDLER: I'm so happy, we are gonna have another baby.

MONICA: I know!

[He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.]

Two days before, Anthony's third birthday, twins Jamie and Elizabeth came into the world. They looked like Monica did as a baby too.

Then on the twins 2nd birthday, they welcomed one more girl named Avah.

Chandler looked around at his four daughters and one son. His and Monica's family is complete. It was all because of them having sex at the party 11 years ago.

They were home from the hospital now.

He looked over at Monica who was holding Baby Avah, and kissed her neck whispering "Cara Mia"

Avah looked up at her father with her mother's beautiful blue eyes.

10 year-old Lorraine was engaged in an argument with her little brother Anthony, and their sister Elizabeth.

5 years later, a girl and a boy named Jackie & Logan were welcomed.

Almost 16y old Lorraine was bummed about getting another brother but couldn't be happier getting another sister, twins Elizabeth and Jamie were the same while Anthony was happy to get another brother.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is just a one shot. Please R&R and have a nice day!


End file.
